HelpfulSkittlesExplosion
Biographical Information Currently aged 23 and a resident of Texas, USA, HelpfulSkittlesExplosion (also known as HSX) has been in Daria fandom since age 18 and has produced, in her words, "a shockingly low number of actual contributions." She was a regular contributor to the PPMB, is a moderator at the SFMB and can be regularly found in the SFMB2 chat room. Her current works are noir style comics as well as working with Derek, cyde, NomadX and Slobbergoat on Lawndale Online, which she pays all the bills for. HSX is sometimes described as violent, dangerous, and slutty by her fandom friends, although people who meet her in real life are often taken aback by her calm demeanor as long as they do not make any sudden movements or expose any vulnerable areas of their bodies. Some of her acquaintances believe her to be primarily harmless, although it is worth noting none of them have met her in real life or plan on it. She often mentions eating people alive in day to day conversations (her current avatar on the PPMB involves a caricature of her attacking, and chewing on, an unsuspecting Micka) and is known for a penchant for sharing too much information about her sex life and various extra curricular activities. She has been accused of actively encouraging Tafka (by Tafka herself) and is a self-described "Drama Llama" who enjoys nothing more than watching board drama unfold and occasionally prodding trolls. In her offline life, she works full time as an office receptionist temp for a commercial mortgage firm where she hopes to work permanently soon. She lives with her mother and step-father and enjoys cooking, painting, and BDSM. Despite the best efforts of the Pacific Ocean, she manages to maintain a romantic (and sometimes sexual) relationship with Micka, whose work she has often illustrated. They are attempting to work out the details of a super hero webcomic and publishing company, but for right now would settle with being able to finish a short story without throwing things and swearing. She was previously engaged to her high scool sweetheart, Brian, before breaking up with him abruptly in fall of 2006. HSX was originally known as Isa Yo-Jo and was an author. She no longer writes and apologizes profusely to anyone who read her early work. HSX is a contributor for the Daria Blandom Blog. Fanon and Fan Culture Contributions Was the first person in the fandom to begin playing Kingdom of Loathing and later turned most of SFMB2 onto the game. Hosts the Sarcasm Central clan in game even though her own playing has become spotty. Primary infamy came from what the SFMB2 denizens have since termed 'The Incident,' wherein she (backed up by a group of regulars) "verbally bitchslapped" Peter Guerin for claiming to have seen her breasts. She still refuses to say who sent her the transcript of him saying that, but will comment that it was "someone trustworthy." It was also confirmed by various independant witnesses. However, The Incident has recently become more controversial than it was initially with several outsiders and a few participants questioning the morality of yelling at someone mentally ill. HSX maintains that it was never her intention for The Incident to explode the way it did and did not expect others to gang up on him. She is the owner as well as an admin of the fansite Lawndale Online. Was voted into first place in the "Whole Stole the Sexy?" poll on the PPMB with almost twice as many votes as the second place female, Bluu. Catalogue Raissone Online Galleries * A Gallery of HelpfulSkittlesExplosion's Daria fan art at Outpost-Daria-Reborn * HelpfulSkttlesExplosion's Deviant Art Page Along with non-Daria fan art, this gallery includes her Daria fan art not at the Outpost-Daria gallery.